1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a mobile terminal having the display device, particularly, to a display device having a light transmittance layer and a mobile terminal having the display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Typically, mobile terminals are portable devices which can perform various functions, such as voice and video calls, input and output of information, data storage and the like.
Generally, the surface of a light transmittance layer of a typical mobile terminal is curved. Additionally, the camera hole region of the light transmittance layer is also curved. Accordingly, when incident light travels through the curved region of the surface of the light transmittance layer, the light is refracted. Due to the refraction of incident light, light reaching the inside of the light transmittance layer may be altered by a fish-eye effect. Due to the fish-eye effect, the image produced by a photo may be distorted.